


with bright lights; with humble hearts

by virdant



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Coruscant culture, Fluff, Gen, Jedi, Jedi Appreciation (Star Wars), Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi Culture Respected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: The Coruscant New Year is not just a Temple-wide celebration, but a planetary celebration. The Jedi celebrate.
Relationships: Jedi & The Republic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	with bright lights; with humble hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tree1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree1138/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Tree1138! I hope you enjoy this snippy on Jedi celebrating the new year :)

The younglings are always the most excited about the New Year. The Temple celebrates many new years, with Jedi from different planets bringing their customs in, but the Coruscant New Year is not just a Temple-wide celebration, but a planetary celebration. The kitchens are always bustling in the weeks leading up to the Coruscant New Year. Outside the temple, the city celebrates with a glimmer of lights, the buildings and speeder path markers lit up in a riot of color. Every year the younglings go out to admire the lights, to ooh and aah at the colors, to spend time in the planet that they have made their home in.

Inside the temple, things are more sedate. The kitchens are full of Masters and Padawans and Initiates all crowded around stovetops to cook the New Year's Feast. The halls are filled with Padawans hanging garlands and strings of fairy lights. It’s not the soft glow of the lanterns on Temple Founding day, but something else: not a celebration of memory, but a celebration of their connection to the planet that houses them. The fairy lights twinkle like the sharp facets of the planet surface.

But New Year’s is more than just a celebration. It is a reminder. The Padawans bring food that they’ve cooked to the lower levels, a reminder in this new year that they are part of Coruscant. The Masters make their way through the Senate, acknowledging the Republic that they have chosen to protect. The initiates fold flimsi animals: cranes and varactyls, stringing them together in long chains to offer to children. The Jedi are not separate from the rest of the galaxy, but are part of the galaxy.

With bright lights, with humble hearts, a year passes, and another one begins. And around them, the Force shines, as bright as Coruscant at night, a beacon of hope heralding them forward.

**Author's Note:**

> here's how you can find me.
> 
>   * asian jedi agenda, my new writing discord (pls ask for link)
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://www.twitter.com/virdant/)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
